Kasa to Ame
by memoryru
Summary: "Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik kubuang saja buku ini. Gara-gara hujan, hancurlah semua!"/" "Hujan tidak salah."/ Dia, memberikan payungnya padaku. Mungkin OOC? Atau…


"Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik kubuang saja buku ini. Gara-gara hujan, hancurlah semua!"/" "Hujan tidak salah."/ Dia, memberikan payungnya padaku. Mungkin OOC? Atau…

Kasa to Ame

by BakaMemory

**Kise POV**

"Oi! Latihan yang benar, Kise! Dan berakhir dengan tendangan Kasamatsu-senpai yang mengerikan. Kenapa sih dia selalu saja memarahiku jika sedikittttt saja kesalahan yang kubuat?

"Kasamatsu-senpai. Hidoi-ssu." Kataku sambil mengusap-usap punggungku. Dia seperti biasa, memasang tampang tak bersalahnya kemudian berlanjut dengan latihan tambahan.

"Aku lelah sekali-ssu."

.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang mengangguku hari ini. Pertama, guru yang memarahiku karena melamun di kelas. Kedua, aku hampir jatuh tersenggol karena melamun di kantin. Ketiga, aku dimarahi Kasamatsu-senpai karena melamun saat latihan.

Semuanya sama, karena melamun.

Lalu apa yang kulamunkan?

"Huaaa… Kurokocchi harus dengar! Soalnya cuma Kurokocchi yang mengerti aku-ssu." Jika diperhatikan, hanya Kurokocchi lah yang sanggup menahan sikap manjaku. Hari ini, kami bertemu di Maji Burger. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan padanya.

"Lalu, ada apa Kise-kun?"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Begini…"

**Flashback**

Aku berdiri di depan toko buku, memandangi hujan yang tak ada bosannya untuk turun. Kupikirkan jika berlari menerobos hujan sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Bukan hanya tubuhku yang basah, tasku, juga bukuku! Tapi jika tetap begini, akan ada acara televisi yang kulewatkan.

Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Lima belas menit lagi acara itu akan dimulai. Sedangkan jika aku berlari membutuhkan waktu duapuluh menit sampai di rumah. Oh.. Tuhan, tidakkah kau kirimkan malaikat putih untuk menolongku hari ini?

"Sial! Inilah mengapa aku benci hujan!"

Tampaknya suaraku terdengar hingga dalam toko buku ini. Membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian meski hanya sebentar saja.

Aku menarik napas sebentar, "Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik kubuang saja buku ini. Gara-gara hujan, hancurlah semua!"

Namun gagal.

Ketika hendak kulemparkan buku ini ke jalan, seseorang menggenggam tanganku yang hendak kupakai untuk melempar buku itu. Aku menatapnya sinis, siapa dia?

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"Hujan tidak salah." Orang itu membalasnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Maksudmu?"

"Hujan tidak salah." Katanya mengulang kalimatnya tadi. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku, "Ini, pakai saja payungku."

Dia, memberikan payungnya padaku.

"Tapi… Bagaimana denganmu-ssu?"

Ia menggeleng, "Kau pakai saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang gila yang berteriak memarahi hujan. Kembalikan jika kau bertemu denganku lagi. Sudah ya!"

Kemudian ia menerobos hujan itu.

Aku terdiam, ternganga atau apapun itu namanya.

Dia lelaki pertama yang mengusap kepalaku seperti itu juga tersenyum ramah padaku.

Tapi, kenapa jantungku terasa aneh?

**End of Flashback**

"Be-Begitulah."

Kurokocchi memperhatikan dengan seksama ceritaku sambil menikmati vanilla shakenya. Setelahnya, ia menaruh milk shake itu di atas meja, "Jadi dia malaikat putih itu?"

Aku tertawa, "Um… Iya sih, bedanya dia malaikat hitam-ssu."

Kurokocchi mengangguk, "Lalu, Kise-kun menyukainya?"

Bisa kurasakan semburat merah terasa muncul di wajahku, aku berusaha mengelak, tapi nampaknya terlambat, Kurokocchi pandai menebak hati seseorang sih.

"Aku juga tak tau. Tapi dia keren sekali!"

"Kalau begitu cepat kembalikan payung orang. Bisa-bisa kau dikira maling, Kise-kun."

Meski ia berbicara datar, tapi itu menyakitkan Kurokocchi.

**End Of Kise POV**

"Iya juga sih, tapi bagaimana? Aku tak mengenalnya." Wajah Kise mengkerut. Ia kehilangan akal untuk bertemu dengan 'malaikat hitam' itu.

"Apa dia memakai seragam sekolah saat itu?" Tanya Kuroko mulai serius.

Kise mulai berpikir, nampaknya otaknya yang lemot itu mulai bisa berfungsi lagi, "Ah! Kalau tidak salah itu seragam Touou. Ya! Aku yakin."

"Kalau begitu, apa Kise-kun ada waktu besok? Sehabis pulang sekolah kita kesana."

Seketika Kuroko langsung merasa tubuhnya remuk dengan tambahan audio efek 'kretek'. Kise mungkin bisa menjadi seorang pembunuh di kemudian hari.

"Kau malaikat putihku-ssu!"

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Kise langsung menjemput Kuroko ke sekolahnya. Dan mereka hampir terdesak dikarenakan Kagami ehmpacarehm Kuroko yang tidak ingin melihatnya jalan dengan si kuning itu.

"Tadi itu hampir ya-ssu? Kagamicchi itu mengerikan." Dan seketika Kise langsung mendapat death glare dari Kuroko, "Begitupun dia baik, Kise-kun. Tidak seperti kau."

"Ah… kita sampai."

Sampailah mereka di sana, Akademi Touou. Tapi ada beberapa masalah yang mereka temui saat itu. Pertama, tak ada petunjuk. Kedua, tak ada petunjuk. Ketiga, tak ada petunjuk.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Ayo kita masuk. Kalau diam disini terus…"

Dengan cepat Kise menarik tangan Kuroko, menghentikan langkah lelaki biru itu, "J-Jangan terlalu cepat Kurokocchi. Aku belum siap." Tampak terlihat kaki Kise bergetar. Dia takut atau malu?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Mata Kise dan Kuroko bergerak ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan mata heterochromenya yang mencolok, "Tetsuya?"

Oh.. Itu kenalan Kuroko rupanya.

"Selamat sore Akashi-kun." Seperti biasa, Kuroko selalu sopan pada siapapun.

Kise tetap diam, masih bingung dengan siapa-orang-ini.

"Kenalanmu?" Katanya singkat dan dengan nada yang menusuk.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Dia temanku, namanya Kise-kun. Kise-kun ini temanku dulu, Akashi-kun."

Kise ikut memberi salam, sepertinya ia mulai takut dengan aura-aura aneh yang mengelilingi lelaki kenalan Kuroko ini.

"Kenapa bisa ada disini, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi melihat sekeliling, kemudian memperkecil jarak diantaranya dengan Kuroko, "Yah… Ada sesuatu yang hendak kulakukan. Kau sendiri?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kami cari."

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya, "Siapa? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Benarkah itu-ssu?" Tanya Kise bersemangat.

Akashi tersenyum (licik), "Sayangnya aku tidak menolongmu, aku hanya mau dari Tetsuya."

Kemudian hening.

"Jangan begitu Akashi-kun."

Mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk ke sekolah itu. Beberapa murid sudah banyak yang keluar. Tapi tak satupun Kise melihat orang itu. Ia jadi semakin gugup, kalau bertemu apa yang harus ia katakan? Bagaimana sikapnya nanti?

"Dia laki-laki dengan tinggi sekitar 190-an. Kulitnya agak gelap. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua. Apa kau kenal?"

Salah seorang dari murid Touou itu tertawa, "Hanya orang bodoh yang tak mengenal si pemalas itu. Dia Aomine Daiki. Kelas 2-B."

Ada seberkas sinar di mata Kise, "A-Apa dia masih di sekolah?"

Mereka mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tau."

Kise memanyunkan bibirnya, "Jahat-ssu."

Kuroko masih melirik-lirik sekeliling. Tiba-tiba Akashi menepuk bahunya dan memberinya sebuah kode, Kuroko mengangguk kemudian menepuk bahu Kise.

"Kise-kun, aku harus pergi dengan Akashi-kun. Sisanya bekerjalah sendiri."

"E-Eh? Ta-Tapi—

Kise tak berani membalas. Ia bergidik melihat tatapan mematikan Akashi yang seakan mengatakan turuti-atau-mati.

.

.

.

Sekolah itu sudah mulai sepi, dan lagi hari sudah mulai gelap. Sayangnya, Kise belum juga menemukan si Aomine Daiki itu. Padahal ia sudah mempertaruhkan hari ini untuk tidak latihan basket dan dimarahi oleh senpainya, kalau tidak ketemu 'kan sia-sia juga hasilnya.

"Eh? Hujan?"

Dalam waktu cepat, hujan sudah menguasai langit. Kise mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kesialannya beberapa hari ini. Wajahnya sedikit muram, ia sudah menyerah untuk hari ini—

—Juga pada si Aomine Daiki itu.

Kise masih menunggu dipintu masuk sekolah itu. Di dekat loker sepatu. Ia melihat kebelakang, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau sekolah ini sudah benar-benar sepi.

"Hei… Jangan bengong begitu."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya, matanya membulat dengan sempurna, ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari seseorang di belakangnya itu.

"Eh? Kau 'kan yang waktu itu." Kata orang itu masih sedikit bingung. Ia menguap beberapa kali, menandakan bahwa ia baru bangun tidur.

"K-Kau masih ingat denganku?" Wajah Kise mulai berseri lagi, ia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri lalu berlari kecil menuju orang itu.

"Yah, siapapun yang bertemu denganmu juga pasti ingat dengan orang gila yang memarahi hujan."

Kise membatu seketika, ia pikir, ada kesan baik dengan dirinya.

"Ano… Aku, i-ingin, mengembalikan payung ini."

Tangan Kise bergetar. Seperti seorang gadis yang hendak memberikan surat cinta pada lelaki yang ia suka.

Orang itu menoleh, "Maaf ya. Tak kusangka kau akan mengembalikannya."

Lelaki itu—Aomine Daiki— mengambil payungnya kembali. Kise tersenyum, ia benar-benar senang hari ini.

"Waktu itu, kita bertemu… saat hujan juga, 'kan?"

Aomine tersenyum, "Takdir, eh?"

Ok, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kise yang sudah seperti orang kesurupan itu, wajahnya memerah, ia terus berteriak dalam hati. Berhasil juga bicara dengan orang ini.

Kise menjulurkan tangannya, "Kise. Kise Ryouta-ssu. Kaijou desu."

Aomine sedikit merasa heran, tapi ia membalas jabatan tangan itu, "Aomine Daiki." Katanya singkat.

TRINGG

Ditengah-tengah acara yang sedang bahagia itu, dering hp nampaknya ingin ikut memeriahkan suasana. Ponsel lelaki dim itu berbunyi, membuat hati Kise terasa gugur.

"Apa? Ya ya, aku segera ke sana."

Selesai. Hanya itu?

"Eh… Aku harus segera pulang. Um.. Kau mau pulang bersamaku err… Kise?" Aomine memalingkan wajahnya dan mengusap-usap tengkuknya, kelihatan canggung untuk mengajak orang yang baru ia kenal.

"T-Tentu saja, aku mau!" Kise segera mengambil payung kecil yang ia selipkan di tasnya, ia membukanya dan tampak siap untuk berjalan—

"Tapi aku lebih suka hujan-hujan lho."

—Tidak jadi. Kise mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mungkin harus menuruti apa kata orang ini. Dan berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengannya.

"Kise! Jangan bengong, ayo!"

Aomine sudah nimbrung duluan dengan hujan itu. Kise yang masih ternganga segera melewati hujan dan mengejar Aomine yang lebih dulu darinya, "Tunggu aku, Aominecchi!"

Dan berakhir dengan Kise yang mulai menyukai hujan.

.

.

.

End

A/N : Hwaa... ini Fanfict remake dua tahun lalu, pas masih bloon soal bikin fanfict.

Jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kalimat yang agak… err… jelek? Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ^^/

-BakaMemory


End file.
